To determine the clinical usefulness of a new combination chemotherapy regimen for advanced Hodgkin's disease which is no longer responsive to conventional chemotherapy approaches. Ten patients have been currently entered onto this study. Three are too early for evaluation. Amongst the remaining 7 patients, there have been 3 complete remissions, one partial remission and 3 failures with a remission rate of greater than 50%. The duration of the unmaintained complete remission has been 3, 6, and 9 months. This combination of agents appears to have definite efficacy in this previously treated group of patients with Hodgkin's disease but it is too early yet to draw firm conclusions.